


Yondu messes up

by Pixel_Runner



Series: Reject Pile [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Runner/pseuds/Pixel_Runner
Summary: The problem is, keeping Yondu in character (i.e.: grumpy and emotionally distant) keeps wrecking things with Amelia.  Here is a few hundred words for the trash binHow Chapter 33 of Alone did not go.





	Yondu messes up

**Author's Note:**

> The lines leading up to this (if you want to watch for it when the real version goes up) is:
> 
> Amelia laughed. “You have put some thought into this.”
> 
> Yondu just grunted.

Amelia stopped laughing.  “Are you going to be OK with this?”

 

“It’s just sex.  You don’t go getting confused about that and I won’t neither.”

 

Yondu couldn’t see Kraglin’s face but Amelia could.  The man had closed his eyes and gone very still.  What Yondu could see was the smile drain from Amelia’s face.  

 

“Ah.  Of course.  Thank you for the reminder.  I seem to have forgotten that.  Again.”

 

“Captain’s an idiot.  He loves you.  He’s just too much of a jack ass to say so.”

 

“Don’t go fillin’ her head with sentimental crap like that!  We is Ravagers!  We don’t-“

 

“Just stop!” Amelia said.  “Please.”

 

They both looked at her.  She was obviously upset.  Yondu watched as she got it together. “Are you just trying to upset me so Kraglin doesn't get a turn?”

 

“No!”  She just kept looking at him. After a very long moment, Yondu caved. “It ain't! I wanna fuck him too.”

 

“So why say that?”

 

“I don't know.”

 

“Are you mad at Kraglin?”

 

“ ‘Melia, just leave it.”

 

“I want to know.  If this is that he is still pissed off that I said I love him.  Then I need to adjust my behaviour accordingly.”

 

“You threatening me, girl?”

 

“No!  But I can't keep doing this if your only motivation is finding new ways to make me feel like shit.  You just said you didn't want to hurt me an hour ago.  Then I barely wake up from a post coital nap and you need to remind me that I am nothing but a sex toy to you. Couldn't you just have left that unsaid for another hour?”

 

“I don't know what I said that.”

 

“Really. Because it's one thing to not love me. But this is you finding ways to knock me back to the broken thing you bought instead of the medic I am working hard to become.”

 

Yondu blanched.  “You used to be mine. I didn't have to share you with anyone.”

 

“Why does that even matter?  You don't love me. It's just sex. I gave you that.”

 

Yondu was flat out glaring at her now. 

 

“ ‘Melia, you need to get dressed and leave RIGHT NOW, before he starts whistling.”

 

Now Amelia blanched. She scrambled out of bed and dived for her clothes. 

 

“Wait!” Yondu yelled. “I ain't gonna do that.  I ain't gonna hurt you!”

 

She pulled on her jeans and t-shirt and stuffed her underwear in her pocket. As she scooped up her shoes, she said, “I believed you the first time you said that. I'm not stupid enough to fall for it twice.” 

 

Then she was gone. 

 

Kraglin sighed and started to get dressed. “Well, sir, you did manage to keep her from eating yur food.”

 

“Girl’s too damn emotional.”

 

“Yeah. That's the problem here.”

 

“Right!  So go fix it.”

 

——

 

Any attempt Kraglin would have made to fix it was delayed but Amelia having locked herself in the med bay.  She paced for awhile and had a good angry cry. She hated that she could still feel him in her. That she could still smell him. 

 

This was a med bay. She could do something about that. 

 

One enema and a good scrub with surgical soap fixed both those things. She felt hungry and weak, but wasn't up to facing anyone in the dining room.   She just headed down the staircase to her room instead. 

 

The door control panel was blinking. When she touched it, she got a short video of Kraglin. 

 

“Look, Yondu can be a total dick, but I just wanna know you are ok.  I'm out in the hallway. I'll wait out here for a hour or two. I'm hoping you'll let me in.”

 

She switched to the camera feed and he was still there leaning against a wall.  There was no sign of anyone else.  She opened the door. 

 

“Are you ok?” she asked. 

 

“Me?  I’m fine. I’m used to how he is. It's you I'm worried about.”

 

“I kinda hate him right now.  It's probably for the best.” She sighed, “And I’m going to swallow my pride tomorrow and apologize.  I’m going to hate that too.  But I don’t want to get stabbed or sold or anything.  Fuck, I have shitty taste in men.”

 

Kraglin didn't say anything.  She just stood there looking at her feet.  It went on for way too long, then he asked.  “Can I come in for a moment?”

 

She stood aside to let him in.

 

He took the desk chair because the comfy chair seemed a little presumptuous.  He dug in the cargo pocket on his pants and pulled out the snack bar Yondu had de stashed for her.  He handed it over.

 

“Save it.  Some lovely lady of negotiable affection will be happy to have it.  That’s not me anymore.”

 

“Take it,” he said as he set it on the desk.  “I know you don’t want to hear this right now, but that there is from Yondu’s private stash of treats.  He don’t share with no one.  So…  eat it in spite, or whatever.”

 

Amelia flopped down into the other chair.  “I just don’t understand him!   He is kind.  This is an amazing room.  I know how much the furniture cost and that doesn’t really pair with his reputation as cheap.  All the stuff he does for me… it is all kind and thoughtful and he is nicer to me than my husband ever was, even during the honeymoon period.  But!  Then he has to keep reminding me that I am nothing!  Not a person.  Not worth the emotional investment.

 

“So why bother with the room?  He could just leave me to sleep on the patient beds in the med bay.”

 

“You wouldn’t sleep in the patient beds. You’d sleep in a chair.”

 

“So?  If he doesn’t care, what should that matter?  Look, you should go.  It’s the middle of the day and I have work to do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning to leave this up, but I was talked into it. Comments are always welcome.


End file.
